1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a character display apparatus and a character display method for accepting and displaying an input free-handwriting character, and more specifically, to a character display apparatus and a character display method capable of avoiding a character being illegible when displayed.
2. Description of Related Art
An input apparatus, such as a pen input system and a display with a built-in touch panel, allows a free-handwriting character to be saved and displayed as image data without modification. Here, the user designates the type or thickness of a pen, brush or the like to be used for drawing an image of a character, and the image of an input handwriting character is drawn with a pen or the like of the designated type and thickness. When the input handwriting character has a large number of strokes, the character may be squashed and thus illegible depending on the type of a selected pen or the like.
A conventional technique proposes to perform processing of determining, as to legibility of a font character which is not a free-handwriting character, whether or not strokes (lines) are in contact with one another by comparing the number of strokes and the number of intervals in the same direction of the character, and thinning the strokes that are in contact with each other.